l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Army Expansion
Clan War: Dragon Army Expansion was the sourcebook for the Dragon Clan in the Clan War Miniatures Game for Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Frank Chafe, Marcelo Figueroa, Steve Hough, Jim Pinto, Erik Yaple * Written by Ken Carpenter * Excerpts from Way of the Dragon by John Wick * Additional Material by Ree Soesbee * Fiction by Ken Carpenter * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Tom Biondolillo, J. Callahan, Chris Dornaus, William O'Connor, Ben Peck, Brian Snoddy * Artwork Prepress: Cris Dornaus, Steve Hough and Brendon Goodyear * Interior Layout: Steve Hough * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Jim Pinto and Ken Carpenter * Playtesters: Mathew Manders, Micheal Manders, Shawn Megaw, Brian Pugnier, Jeff Stolt, Jay Hainey, Matt Wagner, Rob Love, Bill Green, Chris Dempsey, Todd Carlson, Mike Derouche, Will Eames, Greg Moore, Justice Sommer, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Steve Wagner, Frank Martin, Mathew Von Ranzow, Mike Varga, 'J'. Les Douglas, Mike Faneros, Jacob Lamitie, Bob King, Mark Perneta, Leland James * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, C. Brad Gorby, Jeff Grace, Julie Guthrie, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Ben Siens, Clint Staples, Dave Summers History and Background (page 4) * Fiction with Togashi fasting to understand the teachings of Shinsei. * The House of the Dragon ** The Mysterious Nature of the Dragon Clan, by Isawa Kaede * Children of Togashi * The Togashi Family ** Togashi's Secret ** The Ise Zumi ** The Tattoos * The Mirumoto Family ** Training a Mirumoto Samurai * The Agasha Family ** The Agasha Shugenja * The Kitsuki Family ** Agasha Kitsuki ** Diplomats and Magistrates ** The Agasha and Kitsuki Split * A Note on Dragons (the creatures) A Dark Past, Part I (page 13) * Fiction depicting Mirumoto Miyoki and her childhood playmates, her cousins Mirumoto Hitomi and Mirumoto Daini. During a Winter Court Miyoki took the blame of Shosuro Nimuri's death, who has been killed by Hitomi in an impromptu duel. Rules Additions (page 15) * Tattoooed Trait-Tattoos ** Togashi Gaijutsu * Agasha Units ** Agasha Rocket Teams ** Agasha Fireblossoms * Yokuni the Dragon * New Spells * New Items * Rules Expansions ** Unformed ** Daisho Technique * Rules Errata ** Card Corrections ** Morale Tests ** Close Combat ** Spells Fiction: A Dark Past, Part II (page 24) * Fiction depicting Mirumoto Miyoki who became a ronin after Mirumoto Hitomi modified the sentence to death issued by Kitsuki Yasu. She reached Kyuden Togashi to join the Ise Zumi as Togashi Miyoki. Dragon Clan Forces (page 26) * Inter-Clan Relationships * Recruitment Cost Increase * Equipment Rules Dragon Clan Personalities (page 30) * Togashi Yokuni * Togashi Hoshi * Mirumoto Hitomi * Mirumoto Sukune * Mirumoto Daini * Togashi Mitsu * Kitsuki Hakada * Mirumoto Miyaki * Mirumoto Taki * Togashi Rinjin * Mirumoto Yukihira * Agasha Daido * Agasha Heizo * Mirumoto Bujun * Mirumoto Sakiro * Togashi Suman * Mirumoto Kiza * Agasha Tamori * Agasha Nogata * Togashi Gaijutsu Leadership Packages (page 45) * Kitsuki Family Nikutai * Mirumoto Family Nikutai * Mirumoto Family Gunso * Togashi Family Gunso * Mirumoto Family Chui * Togashi Family Chui Dragon Units (page 48) * Dragon's Talons * Agasha Yojimbo * Mirumoto House Guard * Agasha Rocket Teams * Ise Zumi * Dragon Storm * Mirumoto Heavy Veterans * Dragonscales * Mountaineers * Agasha Fireblossoms * Dragon Flame * Dragon Medium Elite * Mirumoto Medium Infantry * Tattooed Madmen * Kaze-do Adepts * Kitsuki Magistrates * Tattooed Warriors * Mirumoto Forward Regulars * Mirumoto Scouts Dragon Clan Treatise on Warfare (page 61) * Dragon Philosophy * Structure of the Dragon Armies * Mirumoto Tao of Warfare Category:RPG Books